Choices
by Shadowmage97
Summary: How would Hermione Granger and other characters really react to the strange things in Canon and in Fanfiction... A series of one-shots. Hilarity ensues in some and others are the epitome of seriousness.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><em>The Marriage Law:<em>

Hermione is forced into an engagement by marriage law.

* * *

><p><strong>(∩'<strong>**-')⊃━*****.*.*.***

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and stretched comfortably in the room she shared with Ginny at the Burrow.<p>

Climbing out of her bed she slipped on her clothing, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs into the dining area where she could hear the loud voices of the Weasley Clan and Harry.

She moved closer before frowning. It sounded like they were... _arguing_. What in the world?

Stepping into the kitchen, she caught site of a tearful Molly Weasley and Arthur. Ginny stood next to them, arms crossed and looking utterly furious. She also happened to avoiding Harry who looked as if he were about to cry.

"Oi!" Hermione place her hands on her hips and frowned at them. "What is going on here? And where's Ron?"

Harry pointed into a corner where a tall figure sat curled up by a pail. Every so often he'd heave and gag over the bucket before putting his head between his knees again.

"What-"

Ginny stomped over to her father, grabbed the folded paper he was holding, glared at him then stomped over to Hermione.

"Read this. It's yours" She said shortly.

Raising an eyebrow as she noticed the others holding letters of their own, Hermione opened the paper.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We've written this letter to inform you that the Ministry Of Magic has approved of a new Marriage Law._

_If you are not aware the last time the Marriage Law was introduced was during the 1400s. Due to the Witch-hunts that went on at that time, the wizarding population dwindled and the Marriage Law was created in order to restore our world. It was disbanded when Wizarding kind went into hiding._

_Unfortunately, because of the recent war, the war before it, and delicate marriage choices made by our people the European wizarding community very close to disappearing. Thus the 1998 Marriage Law has been enacted._

_All wizard and witches between the ages 16 and 50 are required to be married within the year. Matches will be made by the Ministry. Each couple must produce an heir by a year after their marriage. By five years each couple must have at least three children._

_In order to discourage the magical line from disappearing, 'new blood' must be introduced. This means that matches will be made with Muggle-borns and Pure-bloods, Pure-bloods and Half-bloods, and Half-bloods and muggle-borns. Muggle-born/Muggle-born marriage and Pure-blood/Pure-blood marriage is strongly discouraged but is within the realms of possibility given a good reason._

_Failure to comply with this Law will lead to a prolonged stay in Azkaban._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

No matter how many times Hermione read the letter (she'd reread it over 52 times _and _checked it for spells in case it was a joke) it still didn't change.

She looked up. "What the hell is this?! Has Kingsley gone mad?"

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again and Harry shook his head miserably.

"It's real 'Mione. Ron _already_ got his match."

Ron, who was ashen-faced and staring vacantly at the ceiling, groaned.

"Umbridge. They gave me to bleeding _Umbridge, _Hermione. Oh, God." He gagged over the pail.

"But she's ancient! Forget her age, she's a pureblood, isn't she?"

Arthur shook his head. "She's actually 49 years-old and she's a half-blood."

"That _hypocrite_!"

Hermione clenched her fists in anger. It wasn't _fair_. She didn't want to be married. She was only eighteen for God's sake. And, Oh God, she'd have to have a bleeding child_ by the time she was nineteen._

She made her way to an open chair and sat down heavily. "Did anyone else get their... _matches." _The curly-haired Gryffindor spat the word out as if it was the worst curse word imaginable.

Ginny raised her hand. "I got matched with Blaise bloody Zabini. I tried to say I couldn't because he's a Pureblood but the Ministry said that the Zabinis aren't even related to the Weasleys so the match is _acceptable_." She bit out furiously, her face almost as red as her hair.

"And to make matters worse, you know what they did? They've matched Harry with that Veela bint from France. _Gabrielle_."

Hermione winced in sympathy for the red-head. Ginny was being a bit cruel but it was no secret that Gabrielle Delacour had her eye on Harry Potter, despite the age difference. Any girl would be furious in Ginny's place.

Fred spoke up. "Forget that. _I've _got Eloise Midgen. She looks worse than Millicent Bulstroude and her personality is akin to Snape's. You might as well marry me off to a troll."

George chimed in. "And I've got Tracy Davies. She may be Ok looking but she's probably going to kill me in my sleep."

Hermione blinked. "The Half-blood Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"They can't _do_ this to us!" Ginny snapped. "Dad, you're next in running for the Minister seat. Can't you do anything?"

Ron looked up hopefully only to groan again as Arthur shook his head.

"My hands are tied. Same with Kingsley. Wizengamot overpowered us."

Wizengamot. Hermione glared. Even after the war the wizarding world was prejudiced.

Hermione leaned back, feeling faint. "My God. They've legalized rape and compulsion."

Molly sniffed. "N-now, dear. Surely it isn't that bad."

Hermione stared incredulously at the Weasley Matron. "Not that bad! Do you realize what this is? Wizengamot is full of Pureblood bigots. They may have lost the war but they still plan on continuing the battle."

Percy, who'd been so quiet that Hermione hadn't even seen him, spoke up. "What do you mean? Everyone is equally subject to the Marriage Law."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And who have they paired us, the mudblood and the bloodtraitors, with? Slytherins known for their bigotry. Harry's the only who got off easily. Probably because they don't want to push the boy-who-lived so soon after the war. I bet you I'm paired with a bigoted Pureblood as well."

"And that's only the beginning of it. If this Marriage Law is as similar as the first one then we're all in trouble. Ginny and I doubly so because we're female."

Harry and the Weasley clan stared at Hermione as she ranted. The brunette's hair was sparking dangerously as she spoke and it seemed even more wilder than usual.

"Once the marriage is final, only the spouse with the older lineage is in control. In other words, your pureblood match will be in charge of you, your vaults and everything you own. If you try to testify against your spouse for some reason or other, he/she will be preferred to you."

She looked up at the people surrounding her. "If we go through with this, none of us will ever have our freedom again."

Complete silence followed her words. A pin could have dropped in the farthest room upstairs and would've been heard.

1... 2... 3...

The Burrow immediately was filled with yelling, screaming, crying, and in Ron's case retching.

* * *

><p><strong>(∩'<strong>**-')⊃━*****.*.*.***

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the owl that had just flown in an hour after the news had been delivered.<p>

She slowly took the envelope in its outstretched talon and opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been matched with:_

Draco Scorpius Malfoy.

_Thank you,_

_Miranda Hawking_

_Head of the Marriage Department_

There was a second letter after it.

_Granger,_

_I'm sure you've heard the lovely news. Thank my father. We both look forward in welcoming you to the family._

_Draco Malfoy_

So. Malfoy had decided to play that game had he? She smirked. The bastard had no idea what was coming to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(∩'<strong>**-')⊃━*****.*.*.***

* * *

><p>The next day the Burrow was filled to the brim with the loud clamor of friends, family, the order and many other people mostly Muggle-borns and Half-bloods.<p>

At the head of all this sat Hermione Granger.

She clapped loudly, stopping when everyone turned toward her.

"Ahem. Thank you. I'm sure you all know but I've called you here to talk about this farce of a law the Ministry has tried to force on us."

A familiar blonde raised her hand.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Lavender?"

"Is this really so bad? I mean I got the dreamiest French Wizard."

Seamus Finnigan spoke before Hermione could. "Speak for yerself! I'm not marrying Millicent Bulstraude if I can help it!"

"Hear! Hear!"

"There's no _way_ I'm getting stuck with Goyle."

"You think you have it bad? Take a good look at this!"

"Ugh! What is it?"

"Looks like the arse of a hippogryff."

"_It_ is the wife they expect me to take. She's Russian or something."

"Oh. I see. She has boobs."

"Boobs? How can you even see that? All I see is a giant blob covered in make-up and fur."

"I still think it's the rear-end of a hippogryff."

"They're trying to tie me with Flint! He'll kill me!"

"_Kill_ you? You're lucky. Mine'll probably torture me for years until finally burying me alive."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!

Everyone shut-up and turned to see an irate Ron next to Hermione.

"Guess what?" He said furiously. "_Guess what?_ I have it _worse_ than everyone of you here."

Someone tried to interject. "I don't-"

Ron spoke over the person. "I have _Umbridge_. I have to marry and copulate with _Umbridge_."

Silence.

Pink everywhere, cats, kittens, and a sickly sweet voice echoed through every one's mind.

Dean broke the silence. "M-mate. I'm _sorry. _No one deserves that."

Several people nodded.

Ron nodded. "I know. Now I have no intention on going through with this. I'd sooner kill myself. Which is why you all need to _shut up_ and listen to Hermione."

He stepped back next to Harry and Ginny.

Hermione cleared her throat. "This law isn't even a law. This is legalized rape and compulsion enforced by the threat of Azkaban!"

"I'm not sure how many of you are aware but this Law requires the head of family to be the spouse with older lineage. In other words; if Seamus, for example, were to get married to Millicent Bulstraude, she'd be in control of him, his vaults, and his affairs. Because she's the Pure-blood and he's a Half-blood."

"No bleeding way!"

Hermione spoke up quickly before everyone could start yelling again.

"Being engaged won't save you from anything. You'll all be mothers and father by the time you're eighteen, maybe even younger than that. Most of you won't be in control of your lives ever again. You'll be raped, controlled, and if you disagree you'll be thrown into Azkaban!"

Many people looked sick and horrified. Some were crying. Others were furious. Hermione nodded. Perfect. It wouldn't be long before she convinced them.

"Here is one thing these prejudiced gits tend to forget." She leaned forward.

"_They depend on Muggle-borns and blood-traitors_ to keep this society from dwindling."

"What?"

"What's she talking about?"

"The main reason for this Law was to enslave us, true. But they require each couple to have children for a _reason_. The magical world is slowly disappearing thanks to generations of inbreeding. Muggle-borns are 'new blood'. Blood-traitors are 'fresh blood' because the marry Muggles or Muggle-borns once in a while. And these hypocrites know that. At least the smart ones do."

Padma Patil frowned. "So they know they need us but they plan to enslave us still?"

Hermione nodded. "They won't let go of their prejudices even with the truth known to them."

"I, for one, don't plan on setting a single _foot _on the Malfoy grounds let alone in that disgusting waste they call manor. They need us so badly? What'll happen if we disappear?"

The deafening cheers of excited wizards nearly brought down the Burrow.

* * *

><p>The Pure-blooded elite of the English Wizarding society were so sure of their victory that they never even saw it coming.<p>

It was foggy day when Delores Umbridge came to collect her dear 'husband'. Expecting at least some resistance, Aurors were surprised when they entered the Weasley land easily. When no-one came to open the door. Delores pushed aside the Auror in front of her and blasted the door open.

BOOM! The entire building exploded killing everyone in close distance.

All the way across the world Ron Weasley sat happily eating the breakfast his mother made him still happily single and wondering when he and his friends could go to the nearby beach. Its white sand and crystal blue waters were totally worth leaving England.

* * *

><p>On Monday when various Pure-bloods sent complains to the non-response their so-called 'matches' had given, Draco and Lucius Malfoy were at the head of the list and easily accessed Hermione Granger's flat address. Immediately upon forcing entry the two Malfoy males were painfully rendered impotent by a very cruel curse placed. The Malfoy line would never be continued. Narcissa Black emptied the few accounts in her possession and immediately left on a long-deserved vacation. Sirius would have been proud.<p>

Much to the horror of Pure-bloods across Europe, many Heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses were rendered the last of their lines and... dead poor.

Lucius Malfoy looked as if he were about to have a brain aneurysm. "Where's my money?! Where is the Malfoy fortune, you despicable mongrel?!"

The goblin overseeing his account smiled wickedly. "Ah, but Mr. Malfoy you and your heir were rendered impotent. Neither of you are considered eligible heirs so the Malfoy fortune was assigned to the next available living family."

Lucius Malfoy looked gobsmacked. "L-living family?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away and very tropical, Colin Creevey looked up from the letter he was reading.<p>

"Hey, Dennis did you know we're related to the Malfoys by a squib descendant?"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sipped her tea quietly as she read her letter in the shade of a palm tree, the cool ocean breeze lifting her hair slightly. The Parkinson's were surprisingly as rich if not more rich as the Malfoy fortune. To think, she was very distantly related to Pansy Parkinson...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(∩'<strong>**-')⊃━*****.*.*.***

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy! And remember to tell me what you think so far!<em>

_Thanks,_

_ShaSha_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p><em>The Epidemic:<em>

A mass magical malady hits the Wizarding World. Post-Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>(∩'<strong>**-')⊃━*****.*.*.***

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, Heads of the Auror Department, sat in the large mass of fellow Ministry workers.<p>

"What do you reckon we've been called here for?" Ron said under his breath. "They've got everyone in the Ministry here!"

Harry shrugged. "Looks like we're going to be finding out."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the front of the atrium. "Hello, everyone. I've called you here to address the rumors of a wizarding Epidemic."

"I know that many of you believe that it is just a that. A rumor."

The tall man looked down. "Unfortunately, the epidemic is very real."

The crowd broke into loud whispering and shouts of panic.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances then as if reading each others minds, they went in opposite directions of the enlarged room and sent loud sparks into the air.

A quiet hush immediately settled and Kingsley sent a grateful nod.

"Ahem, as I was saying. This epidemic is real and I have Healer McHaven here to explain it throughly."

A short man in the standard navy blue and silver robes, certified Healers like Hermione wore, came to stand next to Kingsley.

"Ahem. In the long history of the Wizarding World, there have only been a few mass magical epidemics. Each epidemic usually resulted in death."

The heavy silence that settled over the crowd felt oppressive.

"This particular virus is not deadly."

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"The origins of this virus is rather long and complicated and will be available to the public in a few weeks so I shan't go into it. Instead I will explain the effects of the virus."

"The first symptoms of this virus are cold-like. Sniffles, runny noses and coughs. This will continue for at least a week or less. After that, all symptoms will disappear and you will assume you are better."

"This doesn't sound so bad." Harry frowned. "Why're they considering it an epidemic?"

Ron shrugged. "This is the magical world, Harry. There's probably going to be some sort of side-effect."

"The symptoms will disappear but unfortunately, the side-effects are not so easy to get rid of. This virus will change the gender of its victim. We are confident we can find a cure but it might take a few years of research."

Complete utter silence prevailed.

Healer McHaven decided to make a quick retreat. He was paid to deal with healing cases not enraged crowds.

Noting Potter's and Weasley's shocked expressions Kingsley began retreating as well. He had a feeling they'd be too shocked to stop anyone.

Suddenly Dedalus Diggle stood up. "Oh god. I've been feeling sick for the past few days. I- ACHOO!"

In the man's place was an equally short but horrifyingly buxom grey-haired woman.

Ron gaped as Healers dressed in what looked those astronauts that Hermione had shown him and stunned the man and those surrounding him.

The crowd turned as one and made for the exit.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime the next week<em>

A dark-haired young woman with stunning green eyes stood in the bathroom looking at her undergarments in complete and utter horror. She hadn't felt fear like this since she'd faced Voldemort. _It wouldn't stop._

"Oh my god! I'm bleeding! I'm hemorrhaging! GINNY! GINNY!"

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor, Main Bedroom<em>

Astoria Malfoy sat primly, legs crossed just so, his dark hair perfectly swept up, wearing his husband's slacks and collared shirt. He had to admit, he looked _good_ as a man.

No, no he couldn't get distracted. He had something to attend to.

Standing up he walked over to the blonde woman who was now trying to find a way out.

Draco backed away as her partner approached, matching her step by step.

"Now, now Astoria. Let's talk about this, shall we?"

Astoria let out a low chuckle. "Draco, love, I could have sworn you were asking me for another child just last week. Now that Scorpius is at school, I'm merely granting you your wish."

Draco let out a squeak as her husband dragged her toward the bed.

* * *

><p><em>10 month later, St. Mungo's<em>

A tall brown haired man leaned over to brush back the hair of the obviously pregnant red-head.

"Come on Ron! You can do it!"

"Oh, God! Oh, God! I'm going to die! God, This is unnatural!

"Nonsense! You just need to push!"

"I AM PUSHING!"

"...If it makes you feel better, I just saw Malfoy. She was brought in by Astoria."

"Good! Ruddy git deserves this. Oh my god, its coming out. ITS COMING OUT!"

* * *

><p><em>Same time in another room.<em>

"It's OK Harry you can do it."

"No, no, no. I can't do this. Where's Ron?! She promised to be here!"

Ginny rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Harry. I went through this three times."

The dark-haired woman lying on the bed paled dramatically. "Oh, God! Something is coming out!"

* * *

><p><strong>(∩'<strong>**-')⊃━*****.*.*.***

* * *

><p><em>*Note: The effects of this virus lasted eight years before Healers Granger, McHaven, Kagawa, and Adam found a way to reverse it. It should be noted that magical births increased exponentially during this eight year time period. It seemed that millions of wives world-wide made good on the threats they'd given during childbirth.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(∩'<strong>**-')⊃━*****.*.*.***_

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy and remember to review!<em>

_Thanks,_

_ShaSha_


End file.
